counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MAG-7
The MAG-7 is a pump-action shotgun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The MAG-7 is manufactured by Techno Arms PTY in South Africa. It fires 5 rounds of 12 gauge x 60 mm ammunition. It inflicts very high damage and it's very deadly in close range. This weapon is one of the most used and popular shotguns in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. However, it has a low rate of fire and cannot be fired while reloading. As with all other shotguns, it has a 3x kill award multiplier and the player can carry 32 shells in reserve When held, the player's movement speed is 225 units per second, meaning they suffer moderate speed reduction. Properties: Advantages: *Very high damage at close range *Good accuracy *Fast pump-action *Quick Reload *Not as heavy compared to most other shotguns Disadvantages: *Very low magazine capacity *High spread at longer ranges *Does not inflict high damage at medium and longer ranges *The only magazine-fed shotgun, which means it cannot be fired while reloading *Not helpful against numerous amounts of enemies Tactics *Use Flashbangs to blind enemies and you should be able to get close enough to eliminate them with a few shots. *Be sure to be the first to fire this weapon against opponents. *Remember, shooting this shotgun at enemies who have turned their back towards you will give you the upper hand. * Due to the fact that the MAG-7 must be reloaded like all the other weapons with magazines, it is very important to reload this shotgun in a safe spot when there are no enemies, and make sure you have enough rounds before entering a hot spot. * Remember, engaging groups of enemy players is not a good idea, unless you can flank them from behind when they are occupied or are careless. * If you can truly ambush opponents, be sure to aim at the area where they are very vulnerable and shoot quickly. Do not allow them to recover from the attack otherwise, they can counter your strategy. * Avoid engaging large groups of enemies at open-spaced areas. Instead, try to ambush opponents in enclosed areas, such as hallways, and around corners. * Do not be afraid in firing this shotgun at targets who are located at medium ranges. Firing two shots or more should be sufficient to eliminate them. Counter-tactics * No matter what, avoid close contact with users unless absolutely necessary! * Try to strafe and use a submachine gun or a rifle against users. This should make it harder for them to aim. * If you suspect an enemy player wielding this weapon and is attempting to intercept your location, it is recommended to either retreat and find a location far enough for you to fight back or throw a Molotov Cocktail/Incendiary Grenade to give you distance away from the user and decrease the chance of that enemy player from easily eliminating you. * Whenever possible, try to incite panic within users and make them empty their current magazine (while of course, you avoid being killed). The low magazine capacity will ultimately spell their doom and will allow you to rush and eliminate them with ease. Comparison to the Sawed-Off Positive *Lower spread *Better accurate at longer ranges *Magazine reload instead of insert a shell *Lighter(-15%) Neutral *Same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Less magazine capacity (-2) *More expensive (+ $500) *Unlike the Sawed-Off or other shotguns, the user cannot fire the MAG-7 while reloading. Gallery csgo_mag7_1.png|Idle csgo_mag7_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_mag7_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 Trivia * The MAG-7 is the only weapon included in whole Counter-Strike series to be designed and manufactured in Africa (South Africa to be more specific). External links *MAG-7 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons